


Shore Leave

by R_S_B



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S_B/pseuds/R_S_B
Summary: Deanna convinces Beverly to stay in bed.





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift to @majisean on tumblr for winning my 500 Follower Giveaway. I promised 500 words of smut for 500 followers. XD

“Come back to bed.” Deanna’s voice was soft and inviting, and the early morning sun cast a warm glow over her as she lounged in bed. “We’re on shore leave. We don’t need to be anywhere for hours. Come back to bed.”

Beverly sighed, reaching into her bag to find clothes. “I don’t want to sleep when we could be doing things! Did you hear about those bioluminescent caverns? They sounded beautiful.”

Deanna grinned. “I didn’t say you should go to sleep. I  _said_  you should be in bed with me.”

Setting down her bag, Beverly turned back to face Deanna. “How could I possibly say no to an offer like that?” Climbing back into bed, she knelt over Deanna and leaned down to kiss her, lips brushing gently at first. Deanna wound her hands into Beverly’s hair, holding her close and deepening the kiss until they were both breathless. When she pulled back, Deanna was smiling at her and she felt desire coiling in her stomach.

Only a soft sheet and a thin blanket separated her from Deanna’s naked body, and she pulled them down, exposing Deanna’s breasts. The other woman’s chest heaved in anticipation and her nipples tightened and Beverly leaned back down, taking a dusky nipple into her mouth and suckling on it hungrily.

Deanna arched into Beverly’s touch and she moaned contentedly. Beverly’s hand traveled down under the sheet, fingers sliding between Deanna’s supple thighs. When she found her goal, Deanna cried out in pleasure.

Beverly would have smiled in satisfaction at Deanna’s reaction, but her mouth was still otherwise occupied. She could tell without checking that pleasuring Deanna and feeling her body writhe underneath her was making her wet, but her whole focus was on Deanna’s pleasure.

When Deanna’s moans turned into whimpers, she switched breasts, tongue circling her tight, firm nipple, before taking that one into her mouth as well. Deanna groaned and Beverly slid her fingers back further between her legs and pressed them inside, gently at first, then harder, fucking Deanna on her hand. Deanna began to buck against her and she knew the other woman was close.

Then Deanna cried out, grabbing her hand and curling around it, holding her inside the hot wetness of her body. She breathed heavily and Beverly watched her slowly unwind, relaxing against the pillows and breath slowing. Her face was flushed and Beverly smiled down at her.

“Feel better?”

“Oh, much.”

“Ready to get up now?”

“Oh no, I’m not nearly done.” Then Deanna flipped them both over and began to push Beverly’s nightgown up her thighs. She settled herself between Beverly’s legs until all Beverly could see of Deanna was a mass of glorious dark curls. Then Beverly cried out in pleasure as she felt Deanna’s deft tongue sliding between her lips and she twisted a hand in Deanna’s hair.

Beverly moaned. “I love it when you do that.”

Deanna lifted her head enough to look up at her and grinned. “Oh, I  _know_.”


End file.
